


Where the Heart Is

by DJ_Roomba



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Roomba/pseuds/DJ_Roomba
Summary: Just a short drabble where Tiana makes Naveen's favorite Christmas cookies.





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jay was telling me about a tianaveen comic she wanted to draw, and I liked it so much I had to write it. So here it is.

When Naveen walked through the door, the delicious smell that met him made him drop his ukulele. He hadn't smelled food like this since leaving Maldonia. It brought him back to the holiday seasons of his childhood. Of mischief and laughter and growing up, and just  _home._

But what was it doing here in New Orleans?

In a daze, Naveen wandered into the kitchen and found them. Nankhatai. Tiana would call them a shortbread cookie, though it was different than anything she made here in America.

Naveen enjoyed all of Tiana's Christmas cookies, of course he did, but he didn't have the memories attached to them the way Tiana did. But he did have them for Nankhatai.

Tentatively he picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the cardamom and saffron flavors enveloped him. It practically melted in his mouth. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this.

Tiana walked in, wiping her hands on her apron and jumped with a start. "Oh!" she exclaimed then put her hands on her hips playfully. "You weren't supposed to be home for another hour! You ruined the surprise."

She then saw the tears on his face and softened. "Did I not make them right?"

"They're perfect," Naveen said, smiling through his tears. "You made these? How did you know? I don't think I've ever told you about Nankhatai."

"I wrote to your mom," Tiana explained, fiddling with her apron. "You've been kind of moping around this holiday season since we found out your family can't spend Christmas with us. I thought you might be a little homesick."

Naveen put down his cookie and wrapped Tiana tightly in his arms. " _Thank you,"_ he whispered.

She returned the hug, giving him an extra squeeze. "Your mom told me how much you loved those cookies growing up, and she asked the cook for the recipe to give to me."

"I used to sneak into the kitchen for these all the time," Naveen laughed. He wiped away his tears. "I had a stash in my room, but of course they never lasted long." Naveen kissed her briefly. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wish I could do more," Tiana confessed, dragging a finger along his chin. "I know it's hard to be without your family this time of year. I thought that maybe this would help you not be so homesick."

"Oh, Tiana." Naveen kissed her again. "I could never be truly homesick because you, my princess, are my home."

Tiana smiled and they kissed once more.

"But if you think I'm not going to eat all these Nankhatai right now, you're sorely mistaken."


End file.
